Randomness
by Hopeless-and-Reckless
Summary: A small collection of Mwu and Murrue stories. Please R&R, Thanx!
1. Stay With Me

I don't own Gundam Seed or any of the characters!

This is my first fanfic so if you want to flame go ahead. Note: Whatever you say wont be anywhere close to what Hopeless will tell me. -Story By: Dominique/Reckless

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late, the sun was setting and silence filled the air. Two people sat together quietly, not saying anything, but instead enjoying the time they had together. The young woman smiled as the blonde man kissed her forehead, wrapping his arm around her waist. "I wish we could stay like this forever." She mumbled, her head now resting on the man's shoulder.

"That would be nice." The man answered, moving his hand up to stroke the woman's arm. The chocolate haired woman sighed, nuzzling closer in the chilly air. "It's getting cold out Murrue, lets go in. I'll escort you to your room, you need lots of sleep. The captain can't show up half asleep now can she?" He mused, poking her playfully on the noise.

Murrue made a whining noise, "Aw, but I'm comfy. Can't we stay like this a bit longer?"She pouted. "It's not like I'll go to sleep right away anyways. Just five more minutes Mwu?" She Pleaded.

Mwu smiled at his normally mature captain acting so childishly. "I guess we can stay out a bit longer, but I don't want you to catch a chill or get sick." He said, eyes shimmering with love and care. Wrapping his other arm around her Mwu breathed in the sweet sent of her hair, intoxicated by the aroma. Making another happy noise Murrue closed her eyes, feeling his warm body against hers. After a few minutes had passed Mwu noticed that Murrue hadn't said anything, and her breathing had shallowed. Shifting slightly he peered down at her angelic face, a small smile on her lips. "I guess you were more tired then you thought." Mwu chuckled to himself, as he watched the woman as she slept. Carefully Mwu let go of his hold around her waist, standing up, he gently picked up the slender brunette. Murrue snuggled closer to Mwu unconsciously in her sleep, making Mwu's heart skip a beat in happiness. Slowly, as not to wake her, Mwu carried Murrue to her room. Tapping in the code, Mwu slid inside and walked over to her bed. Pulling back the thin white sheet he gently placed Murrue on the bed, then pulled the sheet back up to cover her. Mwu smiled as his captain lay peacefully on her bed, war not affecting her as she slept. Leaning over Mwu lovingly moved a lock of Murrue's hair from her face. When Mwu turned to leave the pale woman, he felt a light tug on the hem of his uniform jacket. Turning he looked at the small hand out stretched and then back at her face, her appearance made her look as if she were still sleeping.

"Don't go, please," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. "Stay here, with me tonight." Pink creeping to her cheeks as she spoke. Mwu smiled and sat on the bed beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Do you really want me to stay?" He asked, his blue eyes filled with love. She nodded, sitting up on her elbow.

"You're not scared of me, are you Commander?" Murrue teased, her smile growing even more with the grin he gave her. Then his eyes started to wonder down her tense body, looking at every inch of her before she spoke up. "Can I help you with something, Commander?" She blushed, turning her head away.

He grinned, eyes full of mischief. "Actually Captain, I think I can help you." She raised her eyebrow, eyes filled with curiosity. She was about to question him, but before she could, he covered her lips with his. Slowly he lowered her back down on the bed, not once braking their passionate kiss. His hands started to carefully caress her sides, causing Murrue to let out a quiet moan.

Murrue was first to break their little make out session, cupping Mwu's chin in her hand and gently moving it until he was looking her in the eyes. His cerulean eyes were gleaming with happiness as he stared into her marigold ones. "Mwu, I said you could stay with me, I didn't say anything about sleeping with me." She giggled.

Mwu started to pout, pretending to be hurt by her words. "Aw, there's a difference?"

"Mwu!" Murrue gasped as Mwu started to gently nip and kiss her neck. "Stop that!" She scowled, swatted at him and trying to push him away.

Mwu rolled off her and held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, have it your way. I'll stop. It's not my fault you're so irresistible" He grumbled.

Murrue giggled and rested her head on Mwu's shoulder. "The captain needs sleep, remember. And I don't think that is going to help me sleep. Plus we've only been together for a few days, it will take a lot longer then that to get me fully out of my uniform." She smiled.

Mwu sighed and wrapped and arm around Murrue's waist. "Yeah you're right, we can't have a half asleep Captain in command. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night Princess." He leaned over and kissed Murrue lightly on the forehead and she kissed him on the cheek in return.

"Good night Mwu" She murmured before falling into a blissful sleep. It didn't take long before Mwu was also sleeping, both laying in each others embrace, and both smiling as their dreams over took their thoughts.


	2. Shopping Trip

My second story about Mwu and Murrue! Thanx to all who reviewed my first one! -Written By: Dominique

--------------------------------------------

The morning light shone into the pale blue room, lighting it up with a bright glow. The two people in the room were fast a sleep, wrapped up in the other's embrace. Suddenly an alarm went off and quickly the young brunette who had been sleeping in the room, rolled over and switched it off, before rolling back to where she was comfortably resting. She sighed as she snuggled up to the man still sleeping beside her. The man mumbled something, eyes still shut, but showed no intentions of waking up. "You can sleep through anything." She giggled, planting a soft kiss on the sleeping man's cheek. Sitting up she pulled back the covers and got out of the large bed, making her way to the bathroom leading off their room. The young woman yawned and turned to look at her sleeping boyfriend before closing the bathroom door to take a shower.

Half an hour later the slim brunette woman emerged from the steamy room, clad in only a fluffy towel. Walking over to the bed, her marigold eyes fixed on the figure _still_ laying in bed. "When do you plan on getting up Mwu?" She giggled, poking his sides.

Mwu groaned in reply, rolling over to face her, his blue eyes slowly opening to look at her. "How can you wake up so early Murrue?" He glanced at the clock sitting on the night table beside the bed. "It's only eight o'clock..." He mumbled.

She sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "We need to get up early to go shopping today, remember?"

Mwu smiled at her, moving a damp piece of hair from her face and putting it behind her ear. "We could always go later" He grinned, looking at the towel she had wrapped around herself.

Murrue rolled her eyes. "No Mwu, you promised we would go. Besides, we can do _that _later. Now get up and take a shower. I'll make us breakfast when I finish changing." Murrue got up and walked over to her dresser. Looking back at him still laying in bed her voice became strict, much like it had been back when she was captain. "Now!" She hissed.

Mwu flinched, then got up and quickly made his way to the bathroom without another word. Once he had shut the door he mumble a very quiet, "yes Captain..." before getting undressed and entering the shower.

It had been three months since the war had ended, but Mwu and Murrue still hadn't settled in. They had been staying in a hotel up until a few days ago, when they had bought and moved into their new house. Since they had been living at the hotel, they had close to nothing for furniture and housing necessities. That's why Murrue decided they were going to go shopping today. Though Mwu tried to get out of it with kisses and pleading, Murrue still won, finally convincing him to go along with her.

"Are we done yet?" Mwu groaned, a few hours later, his hands filled with bags.

"Almost." Murrue sighed, checking another item off her list. "We have all the clothes we'll need for now, and we have enough food from grocery shopping to last us for about a week. All we need now is..." She looked at the white paper, passing all the scribbles and checks, "A t.v." She declared.

Mwu perked up, "Okay, let's get that one and go!" He said while trying to hold up the bags and point to a large t.v. in a nearby shop window.

Murrue glanced over to where Mwu had pointed, "It's a bit big, don't you think?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, it's perfect!" Mwu smiled. "Please Murrue, you know you like it too! Lets just get that one and go." He pleaded.

Murrue looked at Mwu, his face pouting like a child. "Fine, we can get that one" She sighed, too tired to argue. "After we buy that do you want to get something to eat?" She asked.

Mwu smiled happily, "Sure do!"

After they had purchased the t.v. and ate dinner at a nearby restaurant, they arrived home. Immediately after placing her bags on the table, Murrue flopped down onto the couch. "It's a good thing that the people who lived here before us didn't want all of their furniture." She sighed.

Mwu finished placing his bags on the kitchen table before joining Murrue on the couch. "What would we have done if they hadn't left all this stuff?" He wondered.

Murrue laid down, her head resting on Mwu's lap. "We would have done more shopping." She giggled, watching as Mwu's noise scrunched up.

"Well I'm glad they left so much, I don't know what I would have done if we had to go though _that_ again." He groaned. Leaning down, Mwu gently kissed Murrue's forehead, pleased that the days events were over.

Murrue's eyes started to flutter closed as Mwu began to lightly caress her sides. Sighing in contentment, she snuggled closer. "Mwu," Murrue whispered sleepily after a few minutes of silence had passed. "I love you..." She yawned, eyes closing and breathing evenly.

Mwu smiled as he watched Murrue drift off to sleep, the hours of shopping finally taking their toll on them both. "I love you too" He whispered back, even though he knew she was already fast asleep. Softly he placed another kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. It didn't take long before he too fell asleep.


End file.
